Hungry for the Wolf
by NativeMoon
Summary: AU! Tonks finds herself increasingly curious about werewolves, and a certain werewolf in general. When she sets her sights on Remus Lupin, she more than she ever bargained for – and so does he.
1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. _If you are looking for strict Canon or even a slight deviation from Canon you won't find it here._ **

**Summary: AU! Tonks finds herself increasingly curious about werewolves, and a certain werewolf in general. When she sets her sights on Remus Lupin, she more than she ever bargained for – and so does he.**

**_Author's Note: _For the Divine Diva Pennswoods at Snapecast who presented an opportunity I could not refuse – the chance to write some delish pr0n for her.**_** OK people – I'm going to need your help directing this ship LOL!**_**_ (and the hardcore version will be posted to HPFandon and AdultFanFiction– same username)._**

**Hungry for the Wolf by NativeMoon**

**Chapter 001: Something Wicked This Way Comes**

Nymphadora Tonks stumbled through the front door of Grimmauld Place and cursed herself silently as she began to fall. It was a big mistake to try to take off her coat and cross the threshold at the same time carrying an oversized suitcase. That was all she needed, to not only fall and hurt her back for the third time in one day, but to do it in front of the portrait of Sirius Black's late mother. Once disturbed the portrait shrieked and howled no end of insults, many of them racist epithets towards the motley crew of wizards and witches who had taken over her house with her despised son's blessing.

'Fuck me!' she hissed under her breath as she found herself hitting something soft, something that definitely wasn't the floor.

'Erm – what was that?' came a bemused voice.

Tonks looked up into the smiling face of the Order of the Phoenix's resident werewolf, Remus Lupin.

'Oh – Remus. Erm – Thanks…' she sputtered, disengaging herself somewhat reluctantly from his arms.

'Looks like you're staying awhile…?'

'It's a lot more convenient for work and it's easier to tackle this mess for Dumbledore if I'm actually here and not commuting from the West Country.'

'The West Country? I didn't realise you were from down there. Wereabouts?'

'Just outside Exeter...' Tonks answered as Lupin picked up her suitcase and rucksack and followed her up the stairs. 'Bromley-Upon-Exeter.'

'Hmmm I'm not too far from there myself, I'm in Little Chorleywood...'

Tonks was grateful he was behind her and couldn't see the self-satisfied grin on her face.

'Ah great pub you got there – the Barrowboy, isn't it?'

'The very one – although I wouldn't call myself a patron. It's an added expense I don't need…'

There was a loud burst of giggles as they reached the first floor of the house.

Tonks looked back at Remus who was shaking his head.

'Don't ask me… All they seem to do is giggle these days – probably not a bad thing… Although if I were another type of person I would think that they are up to something.

'They're teenaged girls, Remus. They **are** up to something.'

Lupin chuckled as they made their way up another staircase and then into another part of the house.

'Sirius has chucked you back here with me, I'm afraid. It's a bit of a tight squeeze with the rest of them. He thought you'd be OK about… well, you know…'

Tonks sighed as she followed him into a large bedroom that had definitely seen better days. The others in the Order that stayed at Grimmauld were decent enough people, but there were still lines they didn't cross with Lupin because of his affliction. Even though he faithfully took a potion that prevented him from transforming into a full-fledge werewolf, the others were still wary of being around him if he was in residence around a full moon. They all had read one too many of the wrong books and no matter what they said, it was fairly certain that they'd accepted a lot of what they read.

Still, this couldn't be turning out more perfect than if she'd planned it herself. Everyone else's hang-ups about Lupin meant that she would be left alone, and conversely so would he.

'Not a problem for me at all,' she said evenly. 'I like the kids – but I could do with having my privacy, if you know what I mean?'

'Erm – yes. Yes I do,' Lupin coughed as Tonks took off the oversized sweater she'd been wearing to reveal a lacey camisole.

She noticed that he tried not to stare as he noticed how much her jeans moulded to her figure. While rest of the female population seemed concerned about being what she knew he thought was too slim, Tonks definitely had the body of a woman – and she wasn't afraid to show it off to her advantage when it suited her.

'Well, I guess I better leave you to your unpacking,' Lupin murmured as he watched her take out certain items that left nothing to the imagination.

Tonks held up a sheer nightgown of black netting.

'It's a bit cold in here,' she said idly as she turned slightly towards him. 'I need to do something about this fireplace…'

'Oh I can sort that out for you…'

'LUPIN! HEY LUPIN!' someone shouted from below, interrupting him. This in turn set off the portrait and the werewolf took off, leaving a bemused Tonks to finish with her unpacking.

'Thank you cousin Sirius – sheer genius…' she chuckled softly to herself.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Tonks checked herself in the mirror before going to see what the girls were up to. She wore two lace camisoles, one white and one pink to match her hair. She added a pink and silver French velvet choker with a rose quartz and silver heart. On one wrist was topped off with a wristband of silver pointed studs that were razor-sharp, as some had found out to their detriment. Her jeans, though faded and ripped in places that defied the imagination, fitted her like a second skin. A pair of black pointed stiletto-heeled boots topped off the look.

She may be a klutz – but when she set her mind to it, she could be a seriously fit klutz. She'd overheard it said about her once at the Ministry – and in the Order. She wasn't entirely sure of what **_he_** actually liked – but it could be a lot of fun to find out.

**xxxOOOxxx**

There was a huge burst of giggles and 'Oh! My! God!' as Tonks knocked on the door to the room she knew Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were staying in. Luna Lovegood was also with them, but wasn't staying as she was just passing through while her father talked to Lupin.

'So – what are you She-Devils up to this time,' she cackled as she saw Hermione lob a rather a few hefty tomes under her pillow.

'Nothing,' Ginny replied with a look that completely contradicted the lie.

'Uh huh. Those are mighty big nothings Hermione just put under her pillow…'

The three girls shot each other looks and then Luna and Ginny looked pointedly at the older girl.

'_Well, I… that is… uh we… you see…'_

'Oh come on,' Tonks said flopping down on the bed next to Hermione. 'It's just us girls… I am one of you, you know!'

'With that rack you definitely are!' Ginny snorted.

Luna nearly choked on her Butterbeer and Hermione looked like she wanted to climb under a rock.

'Thank god for growth spurts,' Tonks said as she jokingly squeezed her breasts. 'I was so flat for so long Mother wanted to take me to St. Mungo's… Can you imagine?'

'You mean there's hope for Phlegm after all?'

'Hmmph – if she wasn't part Veela no one would give her a second notice…' Tonks sniffed. 'All that peroxide isn't fooling anybody – well anyone that hasn't got a dick anyway...'

'TONKS!' Hermione said as her eyebrows flew up into her mass of bushy, frizzy hair.

'There is someone that doesn't. He takes no notice of her.' Luna said dreamily.

'Luna… you DO have a crush on him, don't you!' Ginny shrieked.

'No I don't – I'm just making a point. Fleur might as well just be part of the wallpaper when he's around…'

'And who is this fine specimen of a man that is impervious to her fake feminine wiles?' asked Tonks.

'Oh come on,' Hermione said. 'There's only one man around here completely asexual… well – besides Professor Snape, sort of…'

'Snape? Don't let the snark fool you. He's as far from asexual as it's possible to get.' Tonks said idly.

'Say what?' Ginny shrieked. 'The Greasy Git?'

Just then there was a loud squeak from outside their door and everyone fell silent.

'Ginny! For god's sake keep your voice down!' Hermione hissed after a few minutes. 'I don't think we should talk about the professors – I mean someone we still have as a teacher…'

'Just you hang on – I want to hear about…' Ginny interrupted.

'So what's with the books Hermione? No way that is just a bit of 'light reading', Tonks said. There were some things she just wasn't going to talk about. Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House as Hogwarts, was one of them.

'What? What books?'

'These books…' Tonks said, removing them from their hiding place. ''_Dancing at the Feet of the Moon_: _All the Myths are True!'_; '_How to Make Love to a Werewolf'_; '_Bigger is Better: Werewolf Mating Rituals'_; '_What Lies Beneath: Werewolf Fact Is Even Better Than Fiction'_…'

Tonks looked at the books as she read off the titles and then looked at the girls.

'So this is what you three have been cackling over for the past few weeks?'

'Well… Erm... That is… What it is is…' Hermione sputtered. 'People um, have noticed us?'

'Yep... Ironic, even Lupin mentioned your mad giggling just now. A mind like a steel trap that man has.'

'Mum will kill me – she won't care about her future grandchildren...' Ginny moaned.

'Those books aren't much actually. Werewolves aren't that impressive. You should see the Crumple-horned Snorkack!' Luna snorted. ' At birth they are at least twenty inches long and…'

Ginny, Hermione and Tonks looked at each other and then at Luna who was licking her lips as she stared dreamily at piece of torn wallpaper on the opposite wall.

'The Snorkack is a bit out of my league….' Tonks interrupted through a cough. 'So – what's brought about this obsession with werewolves, hmm?'

Hermione went bright red.

'Wait'll you hear this Tonks… I mean Oh! My! God!' Ginny shrieked softly.

'I'm all ears ladies…' Tonks replied as she leaned in.

But to be absolutely sure they weren't heard she cast a soundproofing charm on the room.

'Now why didn't you think of that?' Ginny accused Hermione.

'Right. So what's going on – and where does Lupin fit into all this? He is the reason why you have all these illegal books that could get us all thrown into Azkaban, yes?' Tonks said accusingly.

'Do you really have to remind us?'

'I'm just trying to understand what made the risk worth it. There are plenty of places to look at those without compromising yourself; same as with anything banned by the Ministry. And something had to have happened that was quite significant for you to be so reckless… and so damn stupid.'

'You Aurors are scary,' Ginny said.

'A benefit of the job… So go on, spill it…'

The three teenagers looked at each other and fell into a fit of giggles.

'Go on Ginny – you're the one who was spying on him!' Luna said as she turned _'The Illustrated Guide to Unnatural Carnality With Werewolves'_ upside down.

'I just sort of _accidentally_ came across him after he'd transformed from wolf back into being a man… he was passed out on the floor... 'Ginny said breathlessly…'

'You_ accidentally_ came across him in another part of the house you aren't supposed to be in… Right. Go on…'

'Oh shit... Well, I _accidentally_ came across him on the floor in his room and… and… and…'

'And… and… and… _what?_'

'He was BUCK NAKED!' Ginny shrieked as she clapped her hands over her mouth.

If Tonks hadn't known any better she would have thought the youngest Weasley was suffering an epileptic fit. There was no response except the arching of an eyebrow as Ginny grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

'He was buck naked and god almighty he is so well-hung!' Ginny said excitedly. 'Oh come on Tonks – you know the stuff we always hear growing up! Some of it is probably a right load of bollocks; but damn I had NO idea about how BIG they are!'

Ginny and Hermione looked like they were in the throws of ecstasy at the thought of a scarily endowed Dark Creature while Luna merely looked bemused. Tonks wisely decided to leave her with her unbridled visions of naked Crumple-Horned Snorkacks with penises the size of tree trunks.

Hermione took the book of photos and illustrations from Luna (who didn't seem to notice) and showed it to Tonks. A page had been folded at the corner.

Tonks took one look and her mouth fell open. Ginny reached over and playfully pinched the Auror's lips together.

'Wouldn't want a Doxy to get in there…' she cackled.

'No way – these have to be fake. You know most of what's out there about Dark Creatures you can't believe. Of course the Ministry is no help, especially with the 'approved curriculum'…'

'Tonks – that is EXACTLY what I saw! Cor blimey – to have a bit of that…!'

'Don't let Harry hear you say that – you'll give him even more insecurities and problems than he already has!' Hermione snorted.

'I wouldn't do a werewolf for any amount of galleons… I just wouldn't mind having a bit of… _it_…'

Tonks said nothing as she leafed through the book. Relationships with Dark Creatures were on the verge of being outlawed and there were already no end of families that could be affected by it. But reading some of what the books had to say and seeing the images, she could now see why so many wizards were insecure. It wasn't just about the danger… it was also old-fashioned penis and sexual prowess envy.

'It's not the size of the ship that matters, it's the motion of the ocean,' she said out loud.

'He's not anybody's type anyway,' Hermione said as she ogled the moving pictures.

'Is that a fact?' Tonks asked her warily.

'Well – he's not exactly the sort that makes you go weak in the knees, is he? He's nice – but… pretty **boring** if you ask me! And even I know I need a lot more than he would ever be able to do for me.'

'And is that what you two think?' Tonks asked Ginny and Luna.

'He looks so OLD,' Ginny added. 'And he doesn't really float my boat… well, just that part of him does… He might be interesting in bed – but I mean really… can you imagine anything beyond that?'

'Well – I think to be on the safe side I'd better take these…' Tonks said crisply, as she collected the books. 'Guess it's lucky for you that you've got Viktor Krum and Ron Weasley to pick from, right Hermione?'

'You what?' Hermione sputtered. 'But I paid good money for those!'

'We can discuss this in the Head's Office down at the Ministry if you prefer.'

'You wouldn't do that – Dumbledore would have your neck!'

'Quite right – we'll just discuss it with him, McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape…'

'Snape? What's he got to do with it?'

'Everything, since he's going to be teaching Applied Defense Theory in addition to Potions come the new term… Anything concerning the Dark Arts or Dark Creatures he **will** be involved in as a matter of course as long as you are a Hogwarts student.'

'Snape?'

'Yes – _Snape_…'

There was a round of moaning muttered complaints especially from Ginny.

'And I will take the rest of the things you haven't shown me yet…'

'There isn't anything…' Ginny started until Hermione silenced her with a look.

Hermione walked over to their closet and pulled out a small trunk with a heavy duty spiked lock. She told Tonks the code as she opened it and removed the additional security charms protecting the trunk. Tonks took one look and was grateful she'd decided to play hardball.

'Are there any Dark Creatures or combinations of creatures that you three haven't had a gander at?'

'Nope; we even went to…' Ginny started until Hermione threw a pillow at her.

'Erm – you won't really be discussing this with anyone, will you Tonks?' Hermione asked as she wrung her hands. 'I mean we could be suspended – or even expelled and the Ministry would…'

'So the next time you get any bright ideas you will restrain yourselves… or at least come to me. What's the point in being friends with an Auror if you don't try to take advantage of it like everybody else?'

'But you would've said no,' Luna sighed.

'Maybe…' Tonks said as she charmed the lock to a new combination after tossing the books in the trunk. 'Or maybe not…'

She stood up in the imposing fullness of her height and looked down at the girls.

'I trust you also won't be wandering into the parts of the house you were forbidden to enter. It's for your own safety. You know we still have a lot of cleaning out to do here. And don't take it for granted that even a newly transformed Lupin couldn't hurt you. It takes 3 full days after the Full Moon for him to return to normal, even from the wolf state. You could have been hurt or worse Ginny because your intruding on his territory; make no mistake about that. Pick Harry's lock next time.'

'Tonks is right,' Hermione said dejectedly. 'It was stupid. And it won't happen again, will it…'

'No…' Ginny answered grudgingly. 'No it won't… Besides, I've been scared of what could happen if someone found all this stuff…'

'Werewolves don't interest me at all,' Luna said dreamily. 'It was a waste of money…'

'And the waste of good money will have to be the price you pay. Just be glad you haven't been found out and by someone who **would** really hurt you with this! Hermione you of all people know better; don't let yourself be persuaded to do something you don't want to do, for once.'

Tonks charmed the trunk so that it fit into the palm of her hand.

'See you at dinner,' she said evenly as she closed the door behind her on the way out.

Tonks paused for a moment outside the door with a big smirk on her face and then quickly made her way back to her blessedly isolated room across from the werewolf's. She would make it a point to talk to Remus about securing their little wing.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Tonks looked through the trunk and took her time peering at the illustrated books. Given what Ginny, Hermione and Luna had to finally say about Remus she wasn't about to feel guilty about what she had put them through.

It didn't really matter that she had exaggerated a few things; after all, it was a perk of the job.

'So he's nobody's type, eh Hermione,' she said as her eyes narrowed. 'You got very lucky with Viktor Krum – he could do better with someone who actually deserves him, given your behaviour of late. And by the way, Ginny, I'd take a werewolf over the screwed-up little manchild you're going to have to deal with every day of the week if we manage to help keep him alive. And Luna – you keep on with your fantasy world of Snorkacks!' The Auror couldn't help but to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. But she was angry – very angry at how wizards and wizards without Lupin's affliction always managed to raise themselves on a pedestal above him and those like him in some way. _'There but for the grace of God'_; nobody understood that old saying in their midst better Remus Lupin in her estimation.

But damn it if taking Sirius up on his offer wasn't the best decision she could have possibly made.


	2. Masquerade

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask.**

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. _If you are looking for strict Canon or even a slight deviation from Canon you won't find it here._ **

**Summary: AU! Tonks finds herself increasingly curious about werewolves, and a certain werewolf in general. When she sets her sights on Remus Lupin, she more than she ever bargained for – and so does he.**

**_Author's Note: _For the Divine Diva Pennswoods at Snapecast who presented an opportunity I could not refuse – the chance to write some delish pr0n for her.**

_**OK people – I'm going to need your help directing this ship LOL!**_

**_The hardcore version will be posted to HPFandom and AdultFanFiction – same username._**

**Hungry for the Wolf by NativeMoon**

**Chapter 002: Masquerade**

Though Tonks wasn't particularly happy with the attitudes of the girls, it was at least a relief to know that she wouldn't have to put up with any foolishness on their part. It had been a few weeks since her fortuitous encounter; and the materials she'd taken from the Hogwarts students had provided a fascinating look into the nature of werewolves.

'_If even half of this is true…'_ she mumbled as she eyeballed the book that Luna had reviewed upside-down.

For the first time in a long time, Tonks was beginning to wonder if perhaps she was out of her depth.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Still not entirely used to the idea of Tonks being around, Remus didn't think as he barged into the bathroom that they had to share. He was fit to burst, but stopped short of the sight and sounds that greeted him. The bathroom was lit with candles and there was slow, sensuous music coming from the Muggle stereo Tonks had rigged up on one of the shelves. There was a musky scent in the air and he sniffed. He sniffed, and sniffed and sniffed – inhaling deeply. It was the scent he'd come to associate uniquely with the young Auror. Cinnamon, vanilla, sandalwood and a few other notes he couldn't place. Something about the hint of sandalwood bothered him, but his senses were on overload and he couldn't place why.

'_So that's why she always smells so…'_

He let the thought go unfinished as his eyes took in the sight of Tonks in the shower, bathing in her signature scent.

Eyes closed, hot streaming beads of water and a rich foamy froth dripped down her body. Her mouth was slightly open and her legs spread wide. The werewolf felt himself lengthening and thickening as his werewolf senses kicked into high gear. Tonks was pleasuring herself – and in turn he was pleasured just by watching her; watching her and thinking about what it might be like to have that pleasure for himself. He watched as her fingers continued to spread herself and then went in and out, in and out. A soapy hand reached for her breasts and began to knead them randomly as the other hand teased a certain spot the caused her to moan.

'Please…' she moaned as thick foam dripped down her legs and the fingers picked up speed.

Lupin's breathing and rhythm began to match hers as one of his hands went to the bulge that was ripping his pants. It was the ripping of his clothes that made him come to his senses and get the hell out of there. It may be unseasonably cold outside, but he would have to do his business there – and truth be told he needed release. He needed the privacy of the depths of Sirius' back yard to calm the werewolf that threatened to take control of him.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Tonks emerged from the bathroom clad in a short red silk kimono that left little to the imagination to find Lupin in her room fixing the fireplace.

'Oh, Remus; I wasn't expecting you to still be up…?'

'I erm, couldn't sleep and its so cold out I thought I'd finally better sort this out for you,' he said slowly as he looked up and caught a glimpse of her curls. 'I thought you were out…working.'

He licked his lips and swallowed as he returned his attention to the repairing the hearth.

Tonks held back a smirk as she walked over to the imposing four-poster bed that dominated the room and climbed in.

'It is rather cold in this part of the house. Thank you – you saved me having to sort it out for myself…'

'Well, I did say that I would. I like to be a man of my word. Sorry it took this long – too much to do for Dumbledore.'

'So chivalry isn't quite dead yet, eh?' Tonks laughed.

Remus chuckled as he aimed his wand at and started a roaring blaze.

'There, that should do just fine,' he said. 'Just let me know if…'

He turned around just in time to see a flash of Tonk's full breasts as she tossed the kimono on a chaise lounge near the bed.

'…you have any problems…' he finished weakly.

'Thank you, Remus,' she said huskily. 'That is very good of you.'

'No problem at all,' he murmured as he drank in the sight of her as she settled in bed. The covers moulded her body and there was no denying that there was a real flesh and blood woman sharing his space.

'_Oh Merlin…'_ he thought to himself as a long dormant sensation started to sweep over him.

'Well – I better be getting back to bed myself…' he said out loud.

'If you say so. We could just have a chat... or some other time. We need to make our little part of the world more secure I think.'

'Mmm I agree. The twins are a bit too curious for their own good.'

'And they aren't the only ones,' she thought as she smiled and turned on her side and aimed a remote control at the bookcase by her bed.

Music similar to that Remus had heard began to play and he watched as Tonks made adjustments.

'I find it hard to fall asleep without music,' she explained. 'It's a group called Enigma; they were quite the big deal for a while – well, for Muggles anyway. I set the snooze alarm on this thing so that it will automatically shut itself off after a while. I'll be dead to the world by then. I hope this isn't too loud? I don't want to be any trouble…'

'No trouble at all,' Lupin said quickly. 'I uh; I'm quite liking it myself; feel free to turn up a bit if you like.'

He stood for a moment and closed his eyes, letting the sensuous pulse of the music wash over him. The image of Tonks in the shower began to play in his mind's eye. What he needed now was the privacy of his own room.

'You won't fall asleep with me hanging around,' he said as he walked to her bedroom door. 'Have a good night 'Dora…'

'Good night Remus. And no, I don't mind if you call me that – just keep it between us…'

Tonks leaned back as Lupin turned out the lights and then walked across the hall to his room. She had an undeniable grin on her face as she lay in the darkness, looking at her bedroom door which the werewolf had left half open.

**xxxOOOxxx**

The stereo had shut off the music a half hour ago. And Tonks lay in the darkness pleasuring herself as she listened to the unmistakable sounds of Lupin having an orgasm. She almost felt sorry for him, believing what she'd said about being fast asleep. But a woman had to do what a woman had to do to get what she wanted. And though she was intimidated by the idea of it some ways – Nymphadora Tonks wanted Remus Lupin. She wanted him liked she'd never wanted anyone else in her life, including **him**. She just needed some semblance of reassurance that what she wanted was right for her and that the man himself would want her and for more than what was between her legs.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Several days later Dumbledore called a meeting of the full inner circle of the Order of the Phoenix. Some of their operatives had detailed reports to give – and important decisions were going to have to be made on the basis of them. Tonks didn't like the sound of it; it sounded too damn ominous. As an Auror she knew all too well what the Headmaster had meant. Sacrifices were going to have to be made, but how many were prepared to make them?

She arrived home and had a quick shower. Standing in front of her mirror she thought about the inner circle and the conflicts between them all. If it wasn't for the work they were all doing for Dumbledore, most of them wouldn't bother with each other. There was certainly one of them who would happily given the others his arse to kiss – well, more than usual. She thought about him and looked ruefully in the mirror. Some things were best left unsaid never to be talked about and he was still one of them.

Tonks made her way downstairs to the expansive dining room where the meeting was to take place. Most of the Order was there, save for the under-aged Hogwarts students who were not allowed to listen in, much to their displeasure. She had on figure-hugging black cords and a black camisole with a ripped black jumper over it. They too clung in all the right places. She looked good, damn good, and she knew it. She didn't say a word as she sat down in the center of the table with him at towards one end and Lupin towards the other.

Bit there was no denying that the eyes of both men had flickered lightly in her direction as she made herself comfortable.

**xxxOOOxxx**

She had work to do and had to take her leave just before dinner was served. She hadn't made it two blocks when she felt him fall in step behind her. She said nothing as she traversed the backstreets of North London, talking a detour through a favoured park. Only when she reached a relatively secluded canal did she stop and take a seat on a bench.

'You might as well sit down since you've bothered to come this far,' she said as she stared into the murky inlet that ran from the Thames.

There was a faint irritable sigh as he took a seat next to her, but left a great deal space between them.

'You must take care,' he said in a soft whisper. 'You are in even more danger now.'

'The day that I took my oath, I left myself open to the possibility I might not have a long life; I'm not telling you anything you don't already know.'

Her companion turned towards her.

'Sacrifices will have to be made. They will be highly suspicious if casualties are not suffered from this side. You are too important to the Order.'

'So you've said…' Tonks replied bitterly.

'To them you are a blood traitor and many other things I don't care to repeat. You would be quite the trophy in the eyes of some…'

'Like I was for you?'

The response was a low hiss.

'I can see that nothing I say or do will ever convince you otherwise,' he said turning away from her.

There was an uncharacteristic look of defeat as he thought about it.

'You were the one who took it and ran!'

'_How many times do I have to tell you…'_

They began to argue, and for both it was as though the schism between them had never happened. That was how it had been when they were unofficially together. One would say something that set the other off until it escalated. Nothing turned into something until it blew up in their faces. This was always followed by recriminations and unspoken regrets and apologies in the form of frenzied fucking that always took both their breaths away. But it was not to be that way this time.

'If it was really as you want to believe I wouldn't be here now and neither would you! Your life would have been forfeit long ago were it not for me you stupid woman!'

Tonks leapt from her seat, her nostrils flaring and her now black eyes blazing with anger.

'Thank you for reminding of exactly what you think of me! I am stupid – stupid for ever falling for you! Stupid for getting involved with you! Stupid for continuing to share you bed when you made it clear I was nothing to you! Thank god I didn't have…'

Before she could finish he jumped up and grabbed her; the firmness of his grasp making her cry out.

'Let me go!' she hissed.

His black eyes were filled with pain.

'Do you really hate me that much – so much that you would use **that** against me?'

'Do you really not respect me so much that the best excuse you can come up for as to why I should live is the fucking _Order_?!'

He let go and pushed her from him.

'You can't say it, can you? After all this time, after everything that we have been through – you just can't say it!' she screamed.

'My life is not my own...' he replied simply.

'That didn't stop you from fucking me though, did it?'

He looked at her with anger, his crooked and stained teeth bared. As quickly as the intensity took over, it suddenly left him.

'Weakness equals death. I was foolish and we both paid a price for it. We can consider ourselves fortunate indeed that the price to be paid was not very high, all things considered.'

'Right – so I was a big mistake… Thank you. Thank you very much for clearing that up,' Tonks said venomously as she turned on her heels and began to walk away.

He grabbed her and turned her to face him.

'Do not twist my words. We both know what is at stake here!'

'I don't know anything! I'm just a stupid woman – remember?'

'I wanted him…' he whispered. 'I wanted our child as much as you did! And I would have done anything – anything to have ensured his survival just as I did everything to guarantee yours!'

A renegade tear streamed down a cheek and he wiped it away angrily, trying to choke back the sadness that threatened to overwhelm him. He felt the hot wetness streaming down his cheeks and turned away from her as he pulled himself together.

Tonks was quite taken aback. What she would have given to see even this simplest display of feeling from him in all the time they had been together. Once she would have given anything to hear him say he loved her, but now she felt hollow and drained just having to talk to him.

There was no turning back and no possibility of moving forward together. It had nothing to do with her faint hopes about Lupin. The truth simply was that Severus Snape didn't have her heart anymore and both of them needed to move on. They had slept together more times than she could count since the split two years ago, but where she used to ache with wanting him – there simply was nothing.

Snape looked at her, his eyes puffy and swollen. He didn't want to go back to his old run-down empty house all alone. He didn't want face another Death Eater revel or another deadly assignment for the Dark Lord without someone to come back to that would help him forget his sins. He needed to disconnect from what he was and there was only one way to do that…

'Please…' he whispered. 'Please… Please come with me…!'

'The only difference between me and some backstreet whore is that I'm the one who always ends up paying, No more, Severus – I won't put myself through that anymore!'

She took a few steps and then turned back. The sun was starting to set and the unseasonable wind blew Snape's cloak and long black hair behind him.

'It's funny – in all the time we were together not once could you say my name or anything resembling it,' Tonks said ruefully. "Fucking a whore **_would_ **be a lot more honest for you…

She threw two galleons at his feet and strode through the nearest exit, not bothering to look back.

**xxxOOOxxx**

He had always gotten under her skin. He poked and provoked and manipulated like it was nobody's business. She couldn't put it all on him; none of it would have happened if she hadn't allowed it to. Tonks threw herself into her work, needing to get past the latest blow-up with Severus.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Tonks returned home to Grimmauld place just past midnight several weeks after the confrontation with Snape. Fortunately school was in session again, so not only were the kids not around as much, she also wouldn't have to see very much of him. Plenty of the inner circle still passed through and the beds in the main part of the house proved to be needed when the weary needed to rest their head.

She and Lupin stuck to their space and over time had taken to dropping in on each other, talking about this and that. They quite enjoyed each other's company and she found that despite what the Hogwarts students believed, Remus Lupin was far from boring. He'd actually traveled quite a bit and lived long stretches outside of the British Isles. He left with the faint promise of finding steady employment, but always ended up having to return with his hopes dashed. The werewolf had had quite an interesting life in spite of his overwhelming poverty, but he reckoned that he'd taken far more chances to experience other cultures and to learn precisely because of heavy-handedness of the Ministry of Magic in denying his kind the opportunities so many in their world took for granted.

Sometimes he would meet up with her for a quick coffee or lunch when she wasn't out in the field. Tonks was never embarrassed to pay for it or to be seen with him. The time would fly as they laughed over some silly thing or other. Being with him made her realise exactly how much pain she had willingly inflicted on herself with Snape. And she had done because she'd loved him. But what kind of love was it when it hurt and so much?

But this night she headed straight for the shower. There was no music or candles as Tonks found herself crying under the hot stream of water. She made her way back to her room, tears streaming down her face.

''Dora – what's wrong?' Lupin asked gently as he emerged from his room.

Feeling incredibly embarrassed, Tonks mumbled a quick 'nothing' and went into her own bedroom. She lay front down on the bed, the short white kimono she was wearing flapping around her.

She felt a slight pressure as Lupin sat on the back and placed a hand on her back.

'I'll understand it if you don't want to talk to me about whatever it is; but I know that something is wrong. It has been for a while now…'

Tonks turned her tear-stained face to him and burst into tears again as he drew her into his arms and held her.

'It's OK,' he whispered as he held her. 'Whatever it is, you don't have to face it alone…'

He ran a hand through her wet hair and tried not to think about the fact that her kimono was undone as they both looked at each other. The sight of her beautiful brown eyes filled with so much hurt and pain did something to him. Without thinking about it, Lupin leaned down and kissed her.

Tonks put her arms around him and gave into his kissing and caresses. They devoured each other hungrily as she lay back and he lay down beside her and began to heavily make out. Her mind didn't want to accept what her senses were telling her as she ran a hand up and down his length. Lupin wanted her to touch him, but he was scared of what would happen when she really felt it bareback.

And both knew it.

Lupin began to explore her. She thrust against him and then began to undo his pants and take them down. His engorged manhood was set free and Tonks froze as she took in the sight of it. For a moment Lupin looked as though he was ready to run until she leaned down and took him in her mouth.

'Dora,' he whispered hoarsely as she began to pump him in firm strokes. 'Oh Merlin!'

Tonks had discovered that one thing she'd read was true: Metamorphmagi could easily accommodate the unnatural size of werewolves this way. Suddenly Lupin pulled back, his face flushed and his deep blue eyes filled with wanting her.

'Damn it! It's Sirius…' he murmured as he leapt from her arms shakily and high-tailed it into his room, closing her door firmly behind him and his once he was in.

Sure enough – two minutes later Sirius was calling out for him as he pounded on Lupin's bedroom door.

'Great…' Tonks whispered in the darkness. 'Just great…'

Of all the times for her wayward cousin to appear; and from the sounds of things he'd had one to many drinks wherever it was that he'd been scrounging about.

But the resentment towards Sirius' timing began to disappear. Rather than being comforted by the huge leap forward with Lupin, she was now very worried about the reality of what she'd just been doing with him.


	3. Closer

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask.**

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. If you are looking for strict Canon or even a slight deviation from Canon you won't find it here. **

**_Summary: _**AU! Tonks finds herself increasingly curious about werewolves, and a certain werewolf in general. When she sets her sights on Remus Lupin, she gets more than she ever bargained for – and so does he.

_**Author's Note**: For the Divine Diva Pennswoods at Snapecast who presented an opportunity I could not refuse – the chance to write some delish pr0n for her._

_OK people – I'm going to need your help directing this ship LOL!_

_The hardcore version will be posted to HPFandom and AdultFanFiction – same username._

**Please note: Illustrations are to come and will be posted at my LiveJournal – my first every try at doing something of this nature, much like this fic is!**

**Hungry for the Wolf by NativeMoon**

**Chapter 003: Closer**

Tonks needn't have lost precious sleep by fretting over she and Lupin. Before a cock could crow thrice the following morning she was summoned by Rufus Scrimgeour, Senior Auror and Head of her department at the Ministry. She raced out of the house, completely unaware of the werewolf watching from the window in the narrow hall that led to their wing. His eyes never left her retreating back as she walked to the end of the street and then disappeared into the early morning darkness.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Three weeks later the young Auror made her way to her house in Devon. She needed a break before heading back to Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore worked her as hard as Scrimgeour did – and between the two of them she was sufficiently worn out. As with the last war, there were those who had sudden epiphanies about what they needed to be doing with their life and simply dropped everything in pursuit of making the most of their lives while they could. Tonks had finally given in and joined their ranks. She'd always known exactly what she wanted. The problem was being able to just go for it in every sense of the word.

**xxxOOOxxx**

'God almighty,' Tonks sighed as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror in her dressing room for the fifth night in a row.

There were some Aurors who looked nearer the grave than they really were in principal. She was fortunate that the job hadn't scarred her as it had some of the others – yet. Maybe all that time spent with Severus hadn't entirely been a waste; she'd tapped into a strength that she didn't know she had just to be able to put up with his bullshit and for so long. That same strength certainly served her well during the course of her latest duties for the Headmaster and the Ministry.

It was also that same strength that made her set her cap on Lupin and not give up no matter how hard he'd tried to put her off his scent.

She made a slight adjustment to her bubble-gum pink hair and added platinum-blonde streaks. Eyeshadow in a palette of berry, mauve and smokey gray set off her large brown eyes and her lips had been enhanced by a sheer gloss that brought out the natural deep pink of her lips.

The young Auror was wearing a long cranberry-coloured knitted tunic belted over black French leggings and steel-toed boots. She tried not to think about the last time she'd worn this ensemble; Severus had ridiculed her for it.

Was there anything besides fucking that he'd tolerated her for?

_Tolerated_.

'Jesus Christ – he _tolerated _me,' she hissed as she twisted this way and that, still unhappy with how she looked.

There wasn't anything else she could do really. People were going to have to accept her as she was, and not expect her to change to what they wanted her to be. Maybe that was the appeal of her to Snape, the way she could adjust her looks to suit his narrow ideas of what was acceptable. Except that his ideas of what was acceptable only suited some back-street whore.

She laughed at the ridiculousness of being a bit nervous about Remus after everything that she'd done to get his attention. After all, he was no Death Eater. In fact, if anyone had a reason to completely turn against the wizarding world, it was certainly him. The fact that he was risking so much for nothing in return, that spoke volumes to her, even if some people thought it was stupid.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Tonks stood just inside the doorway of the Barrowboy Pub and peered around the premises. Unlike many of the places she normally went to, this was quite traditional. There were no giant Muggle television screens with sports matches or neon lighting with modern décor to match. It was a good old-fashioned traditional pub with patrons who wanted to relax with their friends over a pint and perhaps some good food from a rather basic menu. If you wanted to have a civilised conversation and be heard, the Barrowboy was not a bat place to be.

She placed her order and took a seat with her first pint for the night, ignoring muttered comments about "the damn punks that were going to take over such a nice place" from a rather snobbish-looking couple.

The young Auror lost herself in a rather weighty tome about the Dark Arts disguised as Jane Austen's '_Pride and Prejudice/Persuasion Deluxe Edition'_ and so didn't notice that anyone had taken a seat across from her.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw you through the window,' Remus said hesitantly as he peered at the book cover. 'A rather interesting place to read and choice of reading…'

He'd fought with himself for a good ten minutes before bucking up the courage to come in. Merlin knew he should have just put what happened between them that night from his mind, but he couldn't. And because he couldn't there wasn't the possibility of just walking by the pub and ignoring the fact that Tonks was inside. It had been three weeks – three long miserable weeks since he'd last seen her.

The young Auror swallowed the last bit of her Guinness and didn't get to answer as the bartender brought over her meal.

'Why don't you stay awhile, Remus," she said calmly. 'On me…?'

'I should be getting home really…'

'He'll have the braised steak, three portions rare, with a heavy dose of mustard mash. Put the veg on the side please.'

'Anything else?' the bartender asked after repeating the order back to her. 'Another Guinness?'

'A Black and Tan?' she asked a bemused Remus.

'You read my mind…,' he answered with a smile. '…which you do quite well Miss 'Dora.'

'Make that two please – a full yard.'

'Won't be two ticks…' The bartender said before scarpering off and then bringing them their drinks. Lupin and Tonks made small talk about her reading until his dinner was brought out and they were finally left alone.

'So what brings you down here?' Remus asked cautiously. 'More excitement and thrills for the Ministry?'

'Much needed rest and relaxation actually; there are only so many 30-hour shifts I can take in the job and then running around doing everything that Dumbledore needs. Fortunately I'm overdue to take some time off so the boss didn't have much of a choice. And some of Dumbledore's so-called inner circle have yet to a damn thing and need to get off their arses. I put my foot down and decided I didn't care if he was angry with me. At the moment I'm not doing anything that some of the rest of them couldn't do.'

'You and me both,' the werewolf sighed, unknowingly answering Tonk's own unasked question. 'I've been worn out by all the work I've been doing… And it's hard going not having everything I need to hand… Being able to fully recover is a bit… difficult.'

'I know it's very painful; I just can't imagine what's it's like to… you know…'

'I hope you never have to find out,' Lupin said firmly.

He regretted it the moment he said it. The werewolf once again was faced with the possibility that being with him was enough to hurt Tonks, and in ways she couldn't imagine. No one in the wizarding world knew as much as they thought they did about his kind unless they were one of them. The curriculum at Hogwarts only covered the bare necessities, being ministry-sanctioned as it was.

But still he did not leave.

The conversation continued on, ebbing and flowing as it always did when Lupin and Tonks were alone. He did try to walk away in his head at least; but on and on they would continue completely losing all track of time. He just didn't want to let it go even though he firmly believed that he should.

There was definitely something between them, and more and more he wanted to explore what that unspoken something was. It was as real and palpable as the meals and alcohol they were consuming. He'd never had a woman who didn't mind what he was and there hadn't been very many women in his life. He'd run from them as much as he ran from being disliked.

Maybe he should just stop running…

**xxxOOOxxx**

Sure enough, Lupin and Tonks ended up being the last to leave the pub.

'Let me walk you home,' Lupin offered. 'You shouldn't be on your own so late at night…'

'Oh I don't want to inconvenience you…' Tonks answered.

'Not a problem,' he said as pulled out a Muggle Twenty Pound note and handed it to the bartender and instructed him to keep the change.

Tonks' eyebrows flew up into her hair, but she erred on the side of caution didn't comment. She'd made it a point to not say very much about Remus' lack of funds in the past; it certainly wouldn't do to be fussing over him because his fortunes seemed to have turned for a bit.

'So… Is this the part where you thank me for being such a good friend and blather on about how you can't involved with anyone etc. etc. etc. …' she said as they crunched their way through the falling snow towards Bromley-Upon-Exeter. 'You don't have to walk me home just to tell me that.'

'It's not as simple as you are trying to make out.'

'What I know is that all night we have danced around the fact that you were ready and willing to fuck me back at Headquarters.'

'It doesn't make any sense… what happened,' Lupin said with a frown.

'What? That I gave you the blowjob of your life?'

'Yes, 'Dora!' Only another werewolf could do what you did!'

Tonks stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

'You really don't know, do you?'

'You've lost me…' the werewolf said looking down at her.

'_The Dark Arts expert has no idea…' she thought to herself. 'He doesn't know everything about his own kind…'_

'Surely the fact that I was able to do that should tell you something.'

'Even though we seem… compatible… which doesn't make any sense... I could hurt you, 'Dora – I could really, really hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened... and because of me…'

Lupin ran hand through his shaggy hair and looked away from her frustratedly.

'I have nothing to offer you! I'm old, I'm poor and I am definitely a lot more dangerous that you can possibly understand!'

'I don't agree,' Tonks said softly, but firmly, as she put her arms around him.

Lupin looked away at some distant spot, his eyes glistening. Tonks inched up on the tips of her toes and gave him a kiss, a different kind of kiss – one that only his kind or someone who was very well informed about them would understand. She was surprised when he gently licked and nipped her lips in return, whimpering as he did so. She wouldn't have expected it the way he carried on about what he was. All of her reading had yielded some very interesting facts. Tonks had wondered how some of them could reveal themselves in her relationship with Remus – if they were headed for a relationship that is.

Perhaps she had just imagined that he'd done that…

And then he did it again.

It was all Tonks could do to not break into a grin. She had read that in a pack, submissive wolves gently lick or nip the muzzle of the alpha wolves in acknowledgement of the stronger wolves' authority. And there was a distinct difference between active submission and passive submission. Whimpering was a clear sign of active submission.

Remus was acknowledging that they were mates and that she was the dominant partner. The icing on that formidable cake was that he was actively ceding to her authority.

It didn't take long before he was devouring her hungrily, whimpering in the back of his throat.

'_I think it's time we cut the bullshit, don't you?'_ Tonks said with a flash of her eyes.

She grabbed hold of Lupin and with a loud CRACK, they Disapparated.

xxxOOOxxx

The signs were so different now that they were in bed and Lupin was ready to fuck.

The werewolf rolled onto his back and whimpered softly as Tonks licked and nipped his throat, chest and abdomen. It was her acknowledgment of her role, but in the manner prescribed by his kind. She teased one engorged nipple with her tongue and teeth while pinching the other. Remus yipped and grabbed the sheets tighter, actively ceding to her domination.

The look on his face was priceless as Tonks pulled out a set of scarves and covered his eyes. She sat for a moment, not doing anything.

'Dora?' he croaked.

There was a twist to his nipples and his manhood twitched hard.

Tonks grinned devilishly as she produced a grisly set of Auror handcuffs. She chained his hands above his head and then locked them to the headboard of her old-fashioned brass bed.

She moved away from him to the chaise lounge by the bank of windows the flooded the room with moonshine. She sat still for ten minutes, just observing his increasing frustration at not being able to do anything. The young Auror never seen a penis twitch like his did. It was bobbing back and forth violently and his breathing had become hard and labored. He lengthened and thickened with the passing of every minute. The Hogwarts students didn't really have a clue. Reading may be fundamental, but there was nothing that beat good old-fashioned experience.

Tonks padded over to the bed, and without uttering a word she began to tease the head of his cock with her tongue.

'Dora – please!' Remus whimpered. 'Oh God please! It hurts to not… to not…!'

Tonks didn't answer as she took him into her mouth and once again deep throated him.

Lupin began to thrust in her mouth, moaning loudly as he did.

Tonks squeezed him hard, causing Remus to yip loudly.

'Only when I say,' she ordered before giving him another hard squeeze.

The young Auror looked up at his hands which were purple with the effort of clinging to the headboard. The werewolf needed to let go, but she would decide when it was appropriate. It certainly wasn't going to happen tonight, oh no. His penis was twitching violently and he was straining and arching up needing release. She knew all about the submissives – they'd do whatever the Alpha wanted.

She'd waited this long, she could wait a little longer.

She straddled him and began to slide back and forth over his impossibly enormous appendage, licking her lips and grinning as she did so. The werewolf was tossing his shaggy head to and fro to the side and arching up in expectation of sliding inside her. She ground hard against him, causing him to whimper. His whimpering now had a hint of growling as the werewolf vented his frustration.

'What do you need, Wolfie?' she purred in his ear. 'Tell me exactly what you need.'

Lupin said nothing as he felt his sac constrict. His erection swelled and if he'd actually been inside Tonks, they would have been impaled together for around twenty minutes as he repeatedly orgasmed.

'Oh no you won't!' Tonks ordered as she grabbed his manhood at its base. She could barely do it now that it was so thick.

The werewolf was effectively prevented from having an orgasm and began to growl.

Tonks squeezed as hard as she could.

'Tell me!' she repeated.

'I want...' Lupin began only to stop himself.

He really needed to come and his privates felt like they were going to explode. They would, in a manner of speaking, once Tonks let go.

_Squeeze._

It was torture – _but Merlin it felt **so** good_, the werewolf thought to himself fleetingly. He arched again and began to howl the house down as Tonks moved her hot wetness back and forth while still preventing him from climaxing. And to think he'd been so bloody _scared_!

'Dora, I want you – I want you so much!' Remus gasped as her mouth clamped down on a nipple and began to suck hard.

He was bucking wildly now.

'**And?'** Tonks said darkly.

'_I want to fuck you! I want to fuck you so bad it's, it's..!'_

Tonks said nothing as she impaled herself on him and didn't move.

It wasn't anywhere near a minute before the werewolf orgasmed, howling the house down once again. They were locked together for a half hour as load and creamy load of ejaculate hit her cervix and then poured out. It was hot and unbelievably thick and sticky. The room smelled of it and that made Remus even more excited.

'Fuck me…' he whispered hoarsely. 'Oh Merlin, 'Dora please…'

But all she would do is sit still, and let him come.

Now that Tonks had this power, she wouldn't give it up as easily as Remus had done.


	4. Over the Edge

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask.**

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. If you are looking for strict Canon or even a slight deviation from Canon you won't find it here. **

_**Summary: **_AU! Tonks finds herself increasingly curious about werewolves, and a certain werewolf in general. When she sets her sights on Remus Lupin, she gets more than she ever bargained for – and so does he.

_**Author's Note**__: For the Divine Diva Pennswoods at Snapecast who presented an opportunity I could not refuse – the chance to write some delish pr0n for her._

_OK people – I'm going to need your help directing this ship LOL! PLEASE! _

_FEEDBACK HELPS THE STORY!_

**Hungry for the Wolf by NativeMoon**

**Chapter 004: ****Over the Edge**

Every night for two weeks it was the same while they were in Devon. It didn't matter if it was at her place or Lupin's; Tonks would allow just enough without having full-on sex with him. He was aching to _make love_ to her 'properly' he said over and over, but she just wasn't going to let him – yet.

It was too typical that the only way she could keep up with Scrimgeour was to work on her own time, not that she was appreciated for it. She knew that Remus was looking at her as she worked, observing her occasionally as he caught up with the daily and weekend editions of the Prophet. He had the perfect vantage point, reclined as he was on her sofa.

She knew he was still confused about how she could possibly be compatible with him. But really, looking at her wasn't going to tell him anything more than shagging her would. The fact was that he needed to know – and Tonks should tell him.

She told herself she would, just not yet.

It was cruel, no doubt unbelievably cruel – but this was a woman in the dominant role for the first time in her short life; and she found the sexual hold she had over him undeniably intoxicating. He had denied her for so long that she didn't see why he shouldn't have taste of what she had gone through for the past year or so.

Of course if he ever found out about Severus…

Tonks shuddered slightly as she hunched over the mound of paperwork that needed to be filed with the boss on her first day back.

Something about this situation bothered Remus, though he supposed he should be grateful. He'd never met a more confident woman in his life, and just looking at Tonks was enough to push his werewolf senses on overload since he'd unofficially chosen her as his mate. Even now, he couldn't wait for her to finish with her work so that they could enjoy each other. His body gave him away though and he felt himself getting hard. He crossed his legs and spread the throw from the back of the sofa across his abdomen and legs.

'Looks like we're in for another storm,' he said slowly as he cocked his head and listened to the gale-force winds outside.

'Good thing we're nice and cosy in here, eh?' Tonks answered with a faint smile, though she didn't look at him.

'Do you really need to work on that now?'

'If I get it done straight away then the more time I'll have for myself. I don't like it when I have to rush.'

'Do you have much left to do?'

_'Enough.'_

'Dora...' Lupin said huskily. '_Please..._'

'What's that old saying about good things come to those who wait?'

'You do drive me mad woman...'

'You enjoy it too, you little sadist...'

'You've got me banged to rights...'

'Though you'd prefer it if I would just bang you...'

Both burst out laughing.

'Oh 'Dora, my precious 'Dora,' Lupin sighed. 'Where have you been all my life?'

'Besides being born and having to grow up and being how many years younger than you?'

'Point taken. Would you like some tea, my dearest?'

'Yes; but I need a little something else to help it go down...' Tonks said, rising.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Before she knew it Tonks was back at work and Lupin found himself out on another mission for the Order. The body count was unlike anything that had been seen from the first war. Every day brought new sights, new horrors. Ministry personnel who'd thought they'd seen everything were pushed to their limits, some far beyond – so far beyond that even the most skilled Healers at St. Mungo's couldn't help them. The Dai Llewellyn Ward for Severe Psychiatric Cases was pushed beyond capacity and couldn't take the strain.

Tonks held on as best she could for as long as possible, and it was only thinking of Lupin that kept her from tipping over the edge at first. The woman who had loved a Death Eater and who'd almost bore that man a son found strength and comfort from the thought of one of his most hated enemies. Her thoughts of their brief but shining moments of true intimacy and the deep love she had for him were the only things that kept her sane.

Maybe she was thinking too much of their brief time together all those months ago; maybe she wanted something that was just impossible with death staring her in the face; maybe she was deluding herself as much with the werewolf as she had with the Death Eater. Maybe, maybe and even more maybes – all of which tormented her traumatised soul.

Tonks just wanted to be wherever it is that Lupin was.

**xxxOOOxxx**

The Daily Prophet and its associated publications were openly baying for Minister Fudge's blood. It was easy to do so given that he was to be forced from office within a fortnight and their reports were being dictated by his successor. Rufus Scrimgeour was to be the new Minister of Magic, and Cornelius Fudge a mere footnote in ministerial history. But Scrimgeour would find himself beset with crises that were legion in the aftermath of one of the greatest tragedies to ever befall the Ministry.

**xxxOOOxxx**

It was nothing less than a siege and it was uniquely confined to mainland Britain and mostly in Northern England and Scotland. That siege brought with it nothing less than wholesale carnage. Of the Ministry's security forces, 72 Aurors were dead, 41 were in the care of St. Mungo's and 35 were missing. Those were the official figures; the world on the street put the true counts much higher; more than half the force had been decimated in just a few short months.

It was becoming more and more difficult to have full Order meetings. Many of those that Dumbledore relied on were Ministry employees and had been pressed into service to fill roles they were ill-equipped for. With so little time to prepare and to train properly, even more lives were being lost.

And try as they may, no word was forthcoming to the Order about Nymphadora Tonks and her fate. Hope for the best and prepare for the worst was the best that Dumbledore could offer any of them. But for Lupin it wasn't enough. He needed to do something, but his hands were tied spying on the werewolves for Dumbledore.

**xxxOOOxxx**

It was as though a spectre had floated through the door when Tonks finally returned to Grimmauld Place nearly five months to the day that she'd last left it. She could see it in Sirius's eyes as she floated past him with nary a sound uttered and locked herself away in one of the unused bedrooms. She slept too much and ate too little. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and even Madam Pomfrey with whom she'd always had a rapport of sorts – none of them could bring her back to the land of the living.

The one person who had been a beacon of light and hope in such dark times was not there for her. Through bits and pieces of snatched conversation, Tonks began to understand that Lupin appeared to have gotten caught up in the latest melee with the werewolf packs in the Outer Hebrides.

She supposed she'd fought to save herself for him, and now the man who had kept her alive might never make it back.

**xxxOOOxxx**

The last thing she needed was Snape turning up when no one but Sirius was home; Sirius who had taken to locking himself away in his own room with Buckbeak the Hippogriff on whom he'd escaped from Hogwarts almost three years ago. Security had been forgotten since the werewolf had not been in residence for some time and so Snape took the opportunity presented to him.

The Death Eater looked at her with _'I told you so, you stupid woman'_ glittering in his obsidian eyes. He knew what had happened to her, what had been done to her and by which Death Eaters (one of which was him, ironically enough) when the wheel of fortune turned counter-clockwise against her. And so he stood in the doorway to the bedroom she'd collapsed in with his black eyes mocking her, condemning her for her stupidity – ridiculing her for not going into hiding when she'd had the chance and bearing his son.

He had always been good at punishing her when he'd decided that she was bad, but even she would have refused to believe that he wouldn't have done something so that they might spare her. She was certain he had been the mastermind behind it all; and of course the convenient excuse was that he had to do what it took to stay in the Dark Lord's good graces so that he could continue with the game he was playing for Dumbledore.

'Since you pride yourself on being _a bit _intelligent,' he said tonelessly, 'I suggest you take the blessing of life bestowed upon you and disappear. And before you conjure feeble objections, which frankly I don't care about and which will only serve to make you look more incompetent than you have been, I propose that you listen.

You, Nymphadora Tonks, are the spawn of a Blood Traitor. Rumour has it that you've enjoyed the company of a few Muggle suitors here and there – which only seems to emphasise your Traitor status. That is how they view you and no one cares about your lineage as a so-called Half-Blood of the House of Black... a House which hasn't been Noble in nearly a century. I know what you are thinking about me and you are wrong. You need look no further than your dear Auntie Bella to place blame. It was _she_ who devised your "punishment" and she put together the detail. Be thankful that it was I who was charged with administering the Cruciatus. You should have noted that you gave the appearance of feeling it far more than you actually did. That was a loyalty test which I could not fail under any circumstances!

Though you consider yourself proficient in your chosen field, it would appear that others have a somewhat different opinion of you. Word has it that Scrimgeour has dismissed his replacement as Security Head and those who were so careless as to have been caught by the Dark Lord. That, Dear Lady, will include you when you finally show your face again. You were never particularly useful in his eyes and it seems his predecessor yielded to pressures on the part of the Wizengamot in accepting you and certain others when you were all sworn in.

Given the circumstances surrounding your capture, it would seem his assessment is correct. You are a liability to the Ministry, to the Order and even to yourself! Run away and hide like a good little girl with some sense! Keep your head down and that pretty little nose out of things that you are ill-equipped to cope with and you just might survive this war!'

There was no response.

She wouldn't waste her breath on him. There was nothing left between them and therefore nothing that needed to be said. What he thought of her no longer mattered.

The death knell had finally sounded and the only thing Tonks felt was...

_Empty._


End file.
